Help her Before it's too late
by ThisUserNameIsGrounded
Summary: Lelia hates herself so much and because of problems she felt like it was her fault. She cuts herself on a daily basis. Until someone finds out, but then horrors of her past arise Will it be to late? Who will die and who will try to save them? Contains blo
1. How it Started

This story gets better just a bit of a rocky start I guess. So it does get better!

* * *

I sit on my bed. I look at the knife. I wanted to cut myself so badly. I know that I shouldn't be alive. My friends I'm just a burden on them. I pick up the knife and start to cut myself. Cut after cut. I hated myself. I wasn't normal I'm odd out of place. They say no I'm not out of place or odd but they are wrong. Who's normal when have dreams of the past or future. I keep cutting and deeper each time. I stop and look at the crimson blood. I felt better but only thing I know the world would be a heck of better place without me. I'm just a freak. I'm sure that my parents would be alive still if I died instead of them...

I lay down on my bed and drift off into sleep.

I wake up the next morning it was Saturday. Thank the Goddess it was. I hear knock at my front door. I forgot they were coming over. I quickly clean up the mess of blood and myself. I throw on jeans and a long sleeve shirt and walk over and open the door. (AN: Get on the floor. Everybody do the dinosaur! I had to do.) "Hi, Link," I say. "Hey, Lelia," Link says," Can we come in?" Right behind Link was Zelda, Midna, Sheik, Pipit, and Karane. This was bad. If they knew my secret. It would be... It would be very bad...

* * *

Hi! I left a cliffhanger there. I hope you guys like it so far. I have an OC in this. This a short story until I get my big story up. Sorry for the short chapter. Until the next chapter! Bye!

- Echoing Wolf


	2. Will someone find out?

"Can we come in?" Link asks. "Yeah sure,"I say. I was worried. I have been cutting myself for about a year. I had scars on my legs and arms. I truly hate myself. I step aside to let my friends in. Zelda look at me worried and says,"Are you okay, Lelia?"

"Yep," I say with a fake smile," I'm fine so don't worry."

"Okay..." Zelda says still a little worried still.

"So Lelia," Sheik says," Are you still playing those Legend of Zelda games?"

"Yeah," I say," I finally finished ocarina of time."

"Ah. So are you on Twilight Princess?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan?" Karane asks.

"Well it was we were going to the movies but I guess it's changed," Midna says in a slightly rude tone.

Midna, she's still the same.

"Well lets go then!" Pipit says.

"Okay I guess let me go change," I say.

I head to my bedroom. I bring out a t-shirt that's a dark blue and then a pull out a light colored jacket. I still need to cover my scars and self done injures.

I leave my bedroom and say,"Lets go!" I smile but I feel like I'm dying on the inside.

A while later after the movie...

"Man that movie sucked," Sheik says.

"I agree," Link says.

"Yep the main character suck like really badly," Midna says yawning like she was bored. I agreed with everyone about the movie. Then I get spilt off from everyone else. Look around for them. After yelling their names after a while I give up and I take off my jacket at least I didn't have to worry about the scars and injures, now. "Lelia!" I hear someone shout. I see Link. I freak out trying to get my jacket on. "Lelia I found you finally," Link say the looks at the scars on my arms,"What's up with the scars?"

"Nothing," I lie.

"It's not nothing."

I look at Link and say,"I doesn't matter right now so drop it." I walk off. Then I feel a hand around my wrist. "It does matter."

* * *

Another cliffhanger! Hi! So next chapter will explain how Lelia met everyone and more in depth why she is cutting herself. Until next time!

- Echoing Wolf


	3. The Past

About 4 years ago...

Lelia is 13 years old. Her parents died 2 years ago. She lives by herself and started going to a new school, but she's teased. So she keeps her self distant from other people until one day...

A boy comes up to her and says,"Hi."

She looks at the boy a for minute to see if it was a joke. It's wasn't. She says,"Hi..."

"I'm Link."

"Link... Wait a minute... Oh Link!" She says with a smile,"It's me Leila."

"Leila it's been years!" Link says happy,"Why did you move from Ordon?"

"Long story short. I need to be closer to school and so my parents moved but my parents died two years ago..."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Do you want come sit with me and my friends."

Lelia smile with joy and says yes. Leila meets Zelda, Midna (who she almost hates at first), Sheik, Karane, and Pipit.

A year later...

Lelia is sitting on her bed. She wanted to escape from life. In the kitchen she grabs a knife and sits down. She starts cutting herself. She was angry and depress. Her parents died in her place. Then after a year they died so start have dreams of the past and the future but mostly the past. Those dreams would give her mind splitting headaches. Cut after cut on her right leg so moved to her left. Cutting herself seemed to take away the anger and depression. She blamed her self for many things. Like her parents death. She stop cutting herself and watch the blood flow down her legs. Slowly she wanted to kill her self. She thought the world would be without her. But it started with small thoughts like my friends would be better without me. Slowly her cutting herself got worse. She would think suicidal thoughts. She would cry and cut herself at night. She then slowly started hating herself. This was almost a fatal cycle. It got better enough were it wouldn't kill her but now she is heading towards suicide. Is there anyone who could help you may ask. Yes there is, but that's if they get to her in time.

* * *

Hi! Okay please let me know if I'm okay in my head because I just wrote a well... Insane story that only insane people could write. Anyways let me know if there's anything I need to fix. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Bye!

- Echoing Wolf


	4. The Secret is Out

"Link let go of me..." I say mad.

"No not until you explain the scars," He says.

"Fine," I say. I turn around and look into his azure blue eyes.

"The scars are cuts and that's all I'm going to say."

Link lets go of me and I walk away. I was upset, mad, and depress. I walk all the way home. I flop down on the couch. I stare at the ceiling and kept thinking what will happen now? The phone rings I let go to voice mail. It was Midna's voice. She was mad. She ws yelling something about not finding me. At least she didn't say anything about the scars...

That night...

I cut my arm. Cut after cut until... I yelped with pain I cut too deep. I look at it and move my arm. I didn't hit a nerve. Thank Din... No matter anybody says I hate myself... I walk into the living room and lay down the couch. I see the time it was 4 gee did I really sleep that late? I hated that my secret was out. I guess it's fine as long nobody tries to fix or stop me.

Link's POV

I couldn't help but think about Lelia's scars. I was mad upset at her. I want to help but I'm not sure of she cut herself or not. I start pacing to think. After a while I gave up and I flop down on my bed and look around. I still couldn't believe she would do this. She kept her scars secret for a reason, but how was I suppose to talk her about. I close my eyes and let myself drift off into sleep.

* * *

Hi again! So you guys like it so far? Please let me know I would some feedback about the story. Thanks to everyone who is supporting me! And thanks for around 70 views on this story! I'm just glad I can write again!

- Echoing Wolf


	5. The Approach

Link's POV

I wake up and it's 12 am. I get up and head towards the kitchen and grab some Lon Lon Ranch Milk. I drink up the milk head back to bed, hoping I would be able to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept thinking about Lelia and her scars, but the others how would they react to that. I slowly drift of asleep in my thoughts.

In the morning...

I was barely getting to school and I see everyone of my friends but I didn't see Lelia. I guess she might be trying to avoid me... I sigh.

"Hey what's up, Link," Sheik says to me.

"Nothing really had trouble sleeping last night," I say. I still wanted to go back to bed.

"That sucks, man," Sheik says,"But don't fall asleep in potion class. Trust me. Bad stuff will happen."

I look at Sheik with my okay that was odd look.

The bell rings and I head to class history. I didn't mind history, but I loathe the homework. Yet Zelda loves the homework. Sometimes Sheik says she should marry a history book. I sit at my desk and look around to see who was around. I saw Zelda, Midna, and Pipit.

After school...

I find Lelia and shout her name but she kept on walking.

I catch up to her and grab her wrist.  
"We need to talk," I say.  
She looks at me and says," I got to get home."  
"You have time." She tries to pull away. I won't let her go away without why she has those scars. I start to walk and she start to as well. After a bit, Lelia asks," Where are we going to?"  
I reply,"A place near Lost Woods."  
We finally get there and I let go of her wrist.  
"Now tell me what's going on."  
Lelia's POV  
I was going have to tell Link.  
"Okay fine," I say," It all started about 5 years ago." I start telling the story. After I tell Link the story. He looks at me with shock and sadness.  
"Can I leave now?"I ask. Link nods at me. I leave I almost wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. What's point of it anymore?

* * *

Hi again! Thanks to blackfox123 for reviewing! So let know of there's anything I need to fix please. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for reading it!

- Echoing Wolf


	6. The Build Up

Lelia's POV  
I kept on walking home, then I became lost though my feet started taking me some where else. I was upset and worried. What if the others found out? How would they react? I kept thinking about that until I snapped back in reality.  
"Lelia?" It was Zelda's voice.  
"Oh Hi, Zelda," I say. I was in Zelda's neighborhood, but how did I get here?  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was lost in thought, I guess," I say thinking that's what happened," and got here."  
"How about we go to my house?"  
"Sure."  
Zelda lives a couple blocks down where we were so we start walking.  
"Hey, having been okay lately?" Zelda asks with a concerned tone.  
"Yeah," I say with a smile. Each time I smile it's because I have to.  
"Okay that's good." We reach her house. Her house was painted blue with a brown roof top.  
Zelda opens the door and says,"Mom I'm home. Lelia is here as well."  
Zelda's mom comes out of the kitchen and says,"Hi Zelda and Hello Lelia." Zelda lived with her mom. Her father died when she was little. I don't how her father died, but on the day on the anniversary on his death about 3 years ago. She was crying by herself. Link and I went over to help feel better. After that we promised each time one of us going through something hard we would help each other. That's a promise the three of us made three years ago.  
"Hello Ms. Harkinain."  
"Lelia do want to work on some homework?" Zelda asks.  
"Yeah that would be great" I say. I kept faking how I was feeling. I was in pain I could cry in corner for hours but I won't I'm at Zelda's so the that will not happen.

* * *

But it will! Hi there again. I hope you are enjoying the story please write a review on what I could do better please it would help a lot!  
- Echoing Wolf


	7. The Breakdown

Zelda tells me we are going to her room. Her room was painted a sky blue. I like the color it fit Zelda's personality perfect. I sit down on the floor. Zelda across sits from me and says, "So what homework would you like to start on?" I had homework for LA and History.

"How about LA?" I ask.

"Sure," Zelda say," Wasn't supposed to be a 12 stanza poem?"

"Yeah I got most of it done."

"Okay is it okay I see it?"

"Yeah." I get out my poem and hand over to Zelda. She starts reading it. This is what was written.

Midnight, Twilight  
Please help me my dear  
I'm just a shadow in this world

I'm slowly loathing,  
myself and life itself...

Please help me my dear  
Or I will perish...

As look at crimson blood  
Flowing down my arms  
Then I see...  
I should not be here now  
Why I am still alive in this world?

Tell me dear,  
Why am I still breathing...

I can not  
See why am I still alive...

I could not hold back what was feared  
They died for me  
I should have died for them...

Please tell me why  
Am I still breathing?

This will be my last one lies  
To myself...

Let me be  
A shadow  
Because I  
Won't able survive the light...

My dear,  
Tell me  
It's okay to be a shadow...

If was the light I wouldn't survive long...  
Please tell me it's okay...  
That I can die...  
Finally be able to rest...

Zelda after she is done reading it. She says," I think your good on this you just need to type it up."

"Thanks," I say.

"How did you get the idea to write this."

"Well... I," I start to say then almost start to cry. I was not able to take it anymore mentally.

"Lelia?"

"I'm sorry just bad memories," I say wiping away tears. It was more than that. How much I want to die. I just can't handle this crap anymore. I start to have a mental breakdown. Zelda hugs me and says,"It's okay."

* * *

And clifhanger! Hi again! I hope you all are having a wonderful week! So comment or questions let me know! Please review I need to see if there's anything in the chapter I need to fix. Bye!

-Echoing Wolf


	8. The Encounter

I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is my OC.

* * *

Lelia's POV  
After I had my mental break down. I told Zelda thanks and that I was okay just stressed out. I knew that was a lie but it was only way to not have them worry. I finally get home and flop down on the couch and got lost in thought.  
Link's POV  
I went to Zelda's house. I knock on the door and Zelda open it up.  
"Hey, Zelda," I say," I need to talk you about something." Zelda looked a bit surprised and let me in. She sat down and I did as well.  
"So what's it about?" She asks me.  
"Lelia," I say and I kept think how Zelda would react about it," She has scars all over her arms and she told me this." I tell Zelda what Lelia said to me. After I finished she look shocked and sad.  
"But why?" She says," We made that promise to each other."  
"I know," I say," But we need to find some way to stop her from doing this to herself."  
"Yeah my mom told not to ever cut myself for another reason other than cutting food. She told me it's like taking drugs but it's natural, but this has lead to death before and this time she might kill herself."  
"We have tomorrow off so maybe we could talk to her then."  
"Yeah we need to do that."  
The Next Day...  
Zelda's POV  
I was getting ready to go over to Lelia's. I couldn't believe she would do that to herself. I was still in shock about it.  
"Zelda honey," My mom says," Link is here." "Okay thanks, Mom" I say," We will be at Lelia's." I head down stairs. I see Link outside of the door and I open the door.  
"Hey Zelda," Link says," Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah." We start to walk after an hour or so we reach Lelia's place. Me and Link look at each and we nod. Link knocks on the door. Lelia opens the door.  
"Lelia we need to talk," I say.  
Lelia's POV  
I look at Zelda a bit shocked and then I saw Link. For the love Nayru I swear each time. I let them. They sit at on the couch. I on a chair and say," So what's it about?"  
"Well,"Link says," It's about you cutting yourself."  
"Link told me and we're worried that you might kill yourself because..." That's it of what I hear Zelda say and I didn't hear anything they said. They kept talking and I kept thinking. Why? Why does everybody have to worry. "Please just shut up. Just leave me alone," I shout and then just realized I meant to have that as a thought. Zelda and Link look at surprised.  
"I need to go," I say I head towards the front door and Zelda and Link try stop me but I keep going. I start to run. I let my legs carry to where ever I was going. Until I'm at Lake Hylia. I drop to the ground and curl up. I start to rock back nod forth and sing How to Save a Life by the Fray.

Step one – you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life

Then I hear a dark laugh.  
"You're still as foolish a ever." I stand up and look at the person who said that. It was Ganondorf.  
"But but..." I say in complete fear.  
"I finally found you now I can kill you so I get the golden power in the grasp of my hand!"  
I start walk back trying to find a way out. He starts waking towards me and says," You're even more pathetic than your parents."  
"Don't talk about my parents like that," I say with anger and fear in my voice.  
"Oh really?" I try to move, but was frozen in fear. He walks up to me lifts my chin up with his hand says," I think I'll have fun torturing you before I kill you." He smiles seeing I was in complete udder fear.  
"Lelia!" A voice shouts.  
"Darn it," Ganondorf says and disappears.  
I fall to my knees and pant.  
"Lelia?" It was Link's voice," What's wrong."  
"It was him..." I say still in fear and shock.

* * *

Hi! I don't own the song How to Save a Life by the Fray. The song belongs to it's respected owner. Anyways I hope you guys like the story so far. There's going be more to this than having to deal with stupid Ganondorf so review on anything!

-Echoing Wolf


	9. Thank you so much

Okay thank you everyone who has viewed my story right now there's 186 view on this story I just express how thankful I am. My other stories have one to four views on them. I just find it so cool on one story I put up they read my story. It's just so great. Thanks so much again to the people that are reading my story again thank you so much. You guys are awesome!

-Echoing Wolf


	10. They Find Out More

Thanks to the guest reviewer I will go fix those misspellings and the other stuff you point out. Thanks again. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please review on what else I can fix, please. It would help a lot.

-Echoing Wolf

* * *

"Who?" Zelda asks me. I completely space out.  
"Lelia?" Zelda says.  
"Lelia!" Zelda shouts and starts shaking me.  
I snap back in reality. I was start in a shocked state. I stand up slowly and kinda shake.  
"Zelda I think we should take Lelia home," Link says to Zelda," Whatever happened it has put her into shock."  
At Lelia's house...  
I stare at the floor. He was back and was going to kill me. All because of that stupid legend about the triforce. I swear, I don't believe in the triforce. I had a thing for the legends, but I wasn't that into it. Ganondorf found me. Now I'm sure that everyone else is on danger. I get up and head to my bedroom. I was just reacting, I couldn't think at all. I grab a suitcase out and start packing. Zelda comes and sees me packing.  
"Where are you going?" She asks me.  
I manage to reply with," Some where else away from here."  
"No you are not." Zelda walks over to me and grabs the suitcase and a  
starts unpacking it. I finally was able to think straight and said," No Zelda. I need to get out of here. Because I'll put all of you in danger. He is coming after me I need to leave."  
"Who is he?" Link says.  
I think for a second how to respond.  
"Ganondorf," I say," He wants to kill me, because of the old legend."  
"Kill you?!" Link and Zelda say at the same time.  
"Yep, kill me."


	11. The Dream

"Why?" Link asks.  
"Because like I said before of that stupid legend about the darn triforce," I say on the rude side.  
"Don't pull a Midna on us, please," Zelda says. I start to laugh. Link and Zelda join in.  
"I'm not Midna," I say," It's hard to act like her."  
"That's true anyways," Link says,"So Ganondorf is some of crazy person."  
"That sums him up." Ganondorf killed my parents but he made seem like it was a accident. The police said it was a freak accident. On the news it was a car accident. This is why I never liked the police. After he killed my parents I went into hiding.  
"What is up with him and the past?" Zelda says.  
"Um well he killed my parents but he made seem like it was a accident. On the news it was a car accident," I say and then I walk into the living room and sit down.  
"That jerk," Link says with anger.  
"So, what do you guys want again?" I ask.  
"I don't remember I think it was about you cutting yourself," Zelda says.  
"Oh yeah," Link says.  
"Okay, so this is a guess but you guys want me to stop," I say.  
"Y-yeah," Zelda says a little surprised.  
"Well I won't," I say,"One because I need to it helps me. Two it's the only way to handle these feelings..."  
"Lelia..." Zelda and Link say.  
"I need to get some sleep so please leave."  
"Okay," Zelda says," Link." Link nods at her and they both leave. I head back to my bed room and put away the suitcase. I flop down on my bed and fall asleep.  
In a dream...  
"Lelia get Zelda out of here!" Link shouts at me. It looked like we were in a old castle.  
"No," I say," Link you need help." We were fighting Ganondorf, but why?  
"You are going to die, Hero!" Ganondorf shouts. Link and Ganondorf start fighting. They were using swords. The sword that Link was holding it had the description of the Master Sword in the old legends. I look around, Midna, Sheik, Karane, Pipit were dead. Zelda was trying to bring them to life. I look for a good time to go in to help Link then... I see a sword go through him. (AN Well that's a wonderful image there...)  
"Link!" I shout and run to him. Ganondorf pulls his sword out of him. Link falls to the ground.  
"Link please don't die," I say tears running down my face," please..."  
"Foolish all of you," Ganondorf says.  
"Lelia it's okay..." Link says weakly," Don't cry it will be okay... Okay?" I nod.  
"G-good," Link says then he closes his eyes.  
"Link!" I say," Please don't!" I start to shake him after a bit I gave up. I lay him down and run over to Zelda who is in tears.  
"Zelda you have the ocarina right?" I say.  
"Yes," she says.  
"Give it me please."  
"Don't tell me your going to?"  
"Yes I am. Now please give it to me." She hands me the ocarina. I press my lips gently to the ocarina and play the song of time.  
I wake up panting.  
"What the heck happened?" I say.

* * *

Hi! So I did something like what happens in Pullea Magi Madoka Magica. So if you don't what that is it's a anime and it's great! It's sad and depressing but good. It's not you're typical magical girl shows trust me on this one. Anyways please review on what I could fix because that would help a lot. I hope you are enjoying the story so far!

-Echoing Wolf


	12. The Ancient Text

"Please not one of those dreams," I say," I don't want that to happen." Like I have said I'm a freak because of the dreams of the future and past. Anyways back to the story. (Author: Lelia just broke the fourth wall. Hooray! I have been waiting for that to happen! Lelia: We need to get back to the story! Author: Okay,okay, geez... Lelia: Whatever.)  
I was covered in sweat. I hated this dream thing I had. Why? Goddesses why do I have this dream thing. If anybody thinks it's a gift. Wrong. It's a freaking curse. I swear I would do almost anything to get rid of it. I think about the dream a little more. Ganondorf called Link the Hero. The Hero is just a legend right? Then there was the ocarina. Was it the ocarina of time? This dream was connected to the old legends, but why? I never really cared about the legends. The legends are fun to read. I'll do research once in a while on the legends, but that's it. I close my eyes and fall back asleep.  
Later after school...  
I head to the store to pick up some food. Then right after that I head to the library. I go to the legends section. I pick out the Legend of Time, Legend of Twilight, and then Legend of the Skies. I take to books over to a table and start reading them. After I finish the books I see it's 6:45 the library was going to close in a hour. I didn't find anything about the dream I had. I flip to the back of the Legend of the Skies then there was a old looking paper. I take out the paper and try to read it. Ancient Hylian. I could bearly read it. I could take it home and translate it. I think about it and I decide to take it. I look around to see if anyone is watching and then I put the paper in my bag.  
Later at Lelia's house...  
"Ugh, this is going to take forever to translate. I should have taken Ancient Hylian class," I shout mad. It was 10:36 at night. I only got part of the text done in today's Hylian.  
"I give up," I say and I head to bed. I thought about the part I got translated. It said: The chosen one, shall not die. The hero and the chosen one's friends will. That's all I got. I kept thinking friends will. Will what? Die? But that's not the next word I just can't translated. Man I hate this... I fall asleep.  
Link's POV  
I kept wondering about Lelia. She was avoiding me and Zelda now. Ugh, why won't she just talk to us about her problems. I hate having to pry things out of people, but with Lelia I had to. Why? Lelia why? You could have come to me or Zelda or even both of us. Now there's a insane guy names Ganondorf after Lelia. It feels like one problem after another. I grab my iPod and put in the headphones. I start listening to Fi's Farewell. Ganondorf. It sounds farmilar. But why? I start to drift off into sleep.

* * *

I wonder why? Hi! So I got a mini guessing game I have here. So who do think will die? Because in my summary it says who will die and I thought why not make a mini guessing game. So review on what I can fix please. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!


	13. Apology

Zelda's POV  
I wake up to my cell phone ringing. Who would be calling this early in the morning?  
"Hello?" I ask tried.  
"Hi, Zelda is this a bad time?" The person says. It was Lelia. Why? She has been avoiding me and Link since we tried to talk to her.  
"No not really," I say," I just woke up."  
"Oh sorry," Lelia says,"I just wanted to say sorry to guys about me avoiding you and Link."  
"Oh it's fine," I say and then add on mentally,"I understand why. I'm still a little upset."  
"Okay," Lelia says,"Thanks. I felt bad. I was trying to avoid you guys."  
"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" I ask.  
"No that's it thanks."  
"Okay. I'll see you at school."  
"Bye."  
Lelia's POV  
I hang up. I'm glad Zelda accepted my apology. I think she would be still upset. I head towards the living room. I look at the ancient text. (Author: Okay I made a bad idea to write this chapter up while watching a show called Angel. Which is about a vampire with a soul. It's a crazy mess.  
Lelia: Then why are you watching right now?  
Author: Because I'm insane and always will be. So just deal. Lelia: Fine.)  
I think I'll take it to school and maybe ask the ancient hylian teacher if I could borrow some of the books. Well, I got to get to school then.  
At school...  
I see Zelda and she waves. I wave back and walk over to her.  
"Hi," I say.  
"Hey, Lelia," Zelda says,"How are you?"  
"Good," I say. No I still feel like I'm dying on the inside. I'm only faking how I feel. Just to avoid any problems.  
"Hey, Zelda," I hear a voice say.  
"Hi, Link," Zelda says," How are you?"  
"Tired, but good," Link says.  
"Trouble sleeping?"  
"Yeah a little."  
I turn to face Link.  
"Link," I say,"I'm sorry for avoiding you." Link looks a little surprised and says,"It's fine. I understand why you did avoid us."  
"No it isn't."  
"Lelia, it's fine." Link gives me his it's fine really look.  
I sigh and say,"Okay."  
The bell rings and I say, "See you guys later!" I knew this facade wasn't going last long. What should I do when it does fall?

* * *

Hi! I'm sorry about the mini game. I was interested if anyone would have a guess on who would die. Almost a spoiler but person may be died for a while, but I might do something to make so they won't die :D I'm sick today so sorry if this chapter sucks. I had stay home from school so yeah. But why not put up a chapter or two. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

- Echoing Wolf


	14. Ancient Text and The Chosen One

Hi! Sorry about not getting a chapter up sooner I have been busy and school. So yeah anyways here's chapter 14 I think. Ancient Text and The Chosen One! Woo!

* * *

In class...  
"Okay so who can tell me about the Legend of Twilight?" My history teacher asks the class. My history teacher is Gaepora. No raises their hand.  
"How about you Ms. Miku," Mr. Gaepora asks me. Part of my last name it means time. I look at Mr. Gaepora and ask,"What part of the legend would like me to tell?"  
"About the Twilight Princess," He responds.  
"Okay, the Twilight Princess was thought to be the Light Princess, but it was the imp called Midna who traveled with the hero," I say,"No one knew Midna's true identity was. As Midna tells the Hero about her past you can guess she is the Twilight Princess. Midna the Twilight Princess is only in the light realm to find the fused shadows, because she needs then to help her and her world. She is also in the Light Realm because Zant banished her from the Twilight Realm."  
"That's quite the knowledge you got there about that Legend," Mr. Gaepora says impressed.  
I look at the teacher while he talks about the legend more.  
Later at Lunch...  
I head towards the Ancient Hylian classroom. I walk in and the teacher greets me. "Hi, I'm Lelia and I was wondering if I could borrow a text book. I'm working on a project and it has some Ancient Hylian and I have some of it translated. I can't translate the rest."  
"Oh yes," the teacher says,"You can."  
I thank her and grab one of the text books. I head to library to start translating the ancient text. I couldn't find the next word at all. I decide to skip to the other words for now.  
After a bit...  
The bell rings. I look at the text. It said so far The chosen one, shall not die. The hero and the chosen one's friends will... She will go back in time to save them, but she will... The text gets to hard to read to translate. The chosen one. Who is she? Is she part of the Goddesses plan? In the legends there is a plan made by the Goddesses but it is never told. Could it have to do with the Triforce?


	15. Meeting The Demon Lord

When went to upload this chapter I saw the amount of views and almost died. Thanks for checking out my story. Even though it sucks. Thanks again!

* * *

The next day...  
Midna's POV  
Lelia, Link, Zelda, Sheik, Pipit, Karane, and I were at lunch. I notice something was off about Lelia. A few years ago she start wearing jeans and long shelve shirts all the time. Even it was stupidly hot outside or inside. I'm worried somewhat.  
"Hey, Lelia," I say,"What's going on?"  
She looks at me and says,"Nothing." I'm sure that was a lie. Zelda looks at Lelia and she finally after a bit says,"It's a project I'm working on just thinking about."  
A project? What? We don't have projects in any classes at all right now. Including classes I don't have. (Sorry if Midna's POV sucks. Sometimes I just have trouble writing characters like her.)  
"What project?" I say on the rude side,"We have no projects in any classes. So what the heck are you doing?"  
"Just something I'm doing in my spare time," Lelia says.  
"Midna just try to be a little more kind," Shiek says. Right there I give him my death glare. Sheik gets a little smaller and everyone else starts to laugh.  
Lelia's POV  
Sheik was scared of Midna and she gives him her death glare he get smaller. Those two were almost the funniest when they would argue with each other.  
"Lelia," Karane says to me,"What's the project about?"  
"Just something on one of the Legends that's all."  
"Ah."  
The bell rings and I say bye to them. I head to LA. I sit down. Midna and Zelda were in my class. I take my sit and Zelda sits next to me.  
"How are you doing?" She asked me.  
"Better," I say. About Link and Zelda telling me to stop cutting myself. Well, I'm trying. I'm kinda sick of being almost like an emo person, but it's like an addiction. So this will be fun to try and stop.  
"That's good," Zelda says.  
"I'm trying," I say to her,"I wanted you to know that."  
"That good," Zelda says to me happy.  
After class...  
"Lelia," I hear someone say. I turn around and it was Ghirahim.  
"What do you want?" I say bitter.  
"Aren't you better," He says,"I'm supposed to ask you about the stupid poem I missed."  
"Oh," I say still bitter. Almost everyone hated Ghirahim.  
"We'll talk about in the Library after school," Ghirahim says. He walks off. I swear. I didn't get a choice. I'm not surprised by that. I know some people call him the Demon Lord. I could guess why.

* * *

Okay thanks to a review by MEH they told me a name was spelled wrong.


	16. Please Read This

Thanks for reviewing my story and helping me out on what I can fix! Thanks again! To the guest reviewer MEH I'll fix the name! Thanks agiain so much. Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a few days. I get it up two chapter today!


	17. Sorry About The Wait

I'm sorry I haven't post a chapter in forever just been busy. I got school and homework which sucks. Anyways I have a three day weekend after today so I'll put up a lot of chapters during the weekend. Sorry again about the wait. I'm mad at myself for not being able to post a chapter. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

- Echoing Wolf


	18. Dealing with Ghirahim

Later in the school day...  
I had my free period class. I sit in the library still trying to translate the ancient text. I sigh irritated. It's almost impossible to translate. Like I kept telling myself you should taken that ancient hylian class. I jump when I feel a poke on my arm.  
"Hey." I look up it's Ghirahim.  
"What?" I say to him.  
"Let's get the poem thing done with now," He says as a demand.  
"Well aren't you demanding," I sneer.  
Ghirahim gives me a look and I roll my eyes.  
"Pathetic," He says.  
"Idiot," I say back.  
"Dope."  
"Dag."  
"Git."  
"Dork."  
"Feist."  
"Scumbag."  
"You win, jerk."  
"Really? You chicken."  
"Let's get it over with."  
"Nope," I say and I get back to trying to translate the ancient text. Ghirahim sits across from me and says,"Yes, so I don't have deal with the likes of you."  
I look at Ghirahim and sigh,"No this is only time I don't have to deal with stupid people like you. I have something else to do." Ghirahim notices the ancient text and grabs it.  
"Hey give it back!" I say angry.  
"Nope," Ghirahim says and sticks his tongue out.  
Oh I outta," I say. Then I try to get the text back,"Fine!"  
"Finally," Ghirahim says.  
"Okay so basically the poem is suppose to be a 12 stanza poem and typed up," I say,"Now give me the paper back."  
"No," Ghirahim says,"I think I'll just keep it."  
The bell rings and Ghirahim runs off. Okay jerk. Darn it! That was my only way to find out about that dream. I'm going to get that stupid text back whether he likes it or not!

* * *

Sorry about the wait. I have been busy with a lot fun stuff. When I mean fun I mean not fun. But thanks again for everything! It's great to know I have a decent story at least :) Give some reviews on what I could fix like grammar and other things like that. Those type of reviews help a lot. Thanks again!

- Echoing Wolf


	19. Is It A Date and Meeting Old A Friend

After school...  
I try to find Ghirahim. After an hour of me trying everything. I gave up. That jerk just had to steal the text I found. I'm not even done translating it. I decide to head over to Telma's Bar. They had good food and I didn't have any ideas for dinner.  
"Hey," I hear someone say behind. I turn around. It was Link.  
"Hi, Link," I say a little surprised.  
"What are you doing in Castle Town?" Link asks me.  
"I'm heading to Telma's," I say,"Do you want to come?"  
"Oh, sure," He says,"I was there heading as well."  
Link and I walk over to Telma's and there was Telma onced we entered.  
"Lelia and Link!" Telma say happy,"I haven't seen either of you in a while."  
"Hi Telma," I say with a smile. Telma was kind women. I stumbled into her bar one day and I ended up coming back more than I thought I would.  
"Well," Telma says,"Go and have a seat and order something, hun."  
I go and seat down while Link talks to Telma a little more. (AN: I kinda put as a date. Hm, I have an idea. *mischievous smile* But that will be later.) I feel a poke on my arm and I think not again... I turn it was Midna. Thank the Goddesses.  
"Are on a date with Link?" She asks with her little evil smile of hers.  
"No," I say,"What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing really," She says,"Sheik dragged me over to Castle Town and I lost him at one point."  
"Oh so you were on a date with Sheik," I say mischievous grin.  
"N-No," Midna says. I got her. After you get to know Midna, you start getting along with her.  
"Oh hi," Link says to Midna.  
"Hi, Link," Midna says then Sheik comes bursting in.  
"Midna!" Sheik almost yells,"I finally found you." There was only a couple people in the bar and not drunk. Thank goodness.  
"Hi, Sheik," Link says.  
"Oh hey, Link," Sheik says,"Out on a date with Lelia?"  
"No," Link says looking down,"Just bumped into her and she was going here."  
"Oh," Sheik says and smiles at me,"Well I got to go. Have fun, Lelia!" Sheik grabs Midna's wrist and she goes on head with Sheik. He smiled at me when he said that. I'm so confused... I have a guess why, but that would never happen. Link sits down and then a waitress comes over.  
"Hello I'm Navi," The Waitress says,"May I take your order."  
"Navi?" Link say look at the waitress.  
"Link!" Navi says,"It's has been forever! How are you?"  
"I'm good," Link says,"How are you?"  
"Ditto," Navi says and turns to me,"Hi, I'm Navi. I was friends with Link part way through elementary school."  
"Hi, I'm Lelia," I say to Navi,"Link and I were childhood friends."  
"Nice to meet you," Navi says,"I should take your order so what would you like?" I think about it for a bit. I order a burger and some fries. Link orders fish and sticks. It interesting to meet Navi. She seems like a nice girl.

* * *

*sings* Cliffhanger! *not singing* I had to do it. Oh I have a story up about the Master Sword. It's a backstory to a story that will soon come. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-Echoing Wolf


End file.
